Understanding
by Kendamn
Summary: Basically a Naruto and Hinata parring fanfic, with some action and what not.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Naruto so why the hell would someone ask?**

**Okay please bear with me as this is my first attempt at a fan fiction story.**

**So any comments, flame or just whatever, leave 'em. Thanks.**

Chapter 1: Memories

A light breeze of little importance, moved lazily through the woods of the land of Fire leading the wind swept leaves to the gates of Konahoa. Or more commonly know as Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hidden in Leaves it was. Surrounded by a lush forest and only one dirt road leading to the main gate, makes it hidden till one is right there looking at the tall oak doors. Enter those doors and one is also welcomed to a busy community with well-built buildings spread a good long distance toward the side of a very tall cliff, where there are faces carved on the side. To the villagers it was a sign of respect to the former Hokages who has served and/or died protecting Konahoa and its people. However to those who know this it's not that interesting, just regular news that is almost similar to other Shinobi villages. And this story isn't about the Hokages. It is about a little journey that a future Hokage had that made a bigger impact on his life that what one would think.

"Oi Kiba-kun, have you seen Naruto anywhere? We have a mission and I can't find him," a young pink haired teenager, roughly the age of 15, asked while running up to another teen.

"Yeah I did Sakura-chan," the teen answered his green eyed friend. Kiba as he was called had a black coat that looked to be made of leather, over some black slacks that end above the shin, and black sandals. He had brown hair, red curved triangle marks on each side of his face right under the eyes, and had a bandana with a metal plate in the center positioned on his forehead. It bore a mark that basically shouted that he is a Konahoa ninja. The mark was a swirl with a triangle on the bottom left of the swirl, or as people would say, it looked like a symbol of a leaf. Which in fact it was.

"ARF!" A dog answered not wanting to be left out. This wasn't the typical run of the mill dog. It was a nin dog but larger than a great dane. Big enough to were Kiba himself can ride on him. Its name is Akamaru.

"You guys are life savers! Where is he?" Sakura asked. She her self had short pink hair that parted down the middle with a Konahoa headband place in the center of her hair as to keep it in place. She was wearing a red vest that ended at her waist where a mini white skirt was positioned. Underneath were black spandex, and black sandals.

"He was over in the big tree close to the south side of the gate. Looked like he was sleeping. I don't under stand him sleeping in trees, but have fun waking his ass up," Kiba answered with a smile on his face. He patted Akamaru's head and stared to go back to his little walk. Sakura turned around and ran down the street to get her loud mouth friend.

Just were Kiba described in a more than average size tree, sat the boy that Sakura was looking for. He had blonde spiky hair, whisker type marks on both sides of his cheeks, a black and orange top with orange slacks that were just like Kiba's. On his left leg a carrying case was attached. The Konahoa headband was also on his forehead. The young man's head got closer to his chest with the deep steady breathing that told everyone that he was sound asleep. And yes he was dreaming. However, it was not a dream about eating or nightmarish at all. In fact it was more or less like a flow of memories wove into a dream. One in particular, it seemed, made his eyebrows contort to the angry look. His mouth opened just enough to let out a low statement of, "I vow too win!" And just like it was nothing the moment was gone to another of a grief stricken facial expression. The arms that dangled to his side tensed up as his hands balled into tight fists. Another statement left his sleeping form, "I'll bring you back! Even by force if I have too!" those emotions soon faded away to more steady breathing and relaxation. Sadly the rest that he loved getting was in mortal danger due to the fact that Sakura was looking up at him with a twitching eyebrow.

"Why, of all the two people in my squad do I have to have the one that sleeps in trees in the middle of the day? OI NARUTO! WAKE UP! WE GOT A MISSION!" Sakura screamed making an echo reverberate around the area. Naruto on the other hand just scratched his head and tilted his head away from the shouting. This made Sakura's anger meter rise. "Okay, tried it the nice way Naruto so don't get pissed with me about this." She raised her fist, focused her chakra, and let the tree have it. The poor tree gained a crack that went straight to the top and split apart falling in two. The sleeping ninja awoke with a start meeting the ground face first. "Told you." Sakura muttered with a small smile.

"Y-You didn't h-have to do that Sakura-chan," a timid and soft voice said. Sakura turned her head to see Hinata Hyuga. She had long light black hair, that in the sunlight almost looked like it was a dark shade of purple, eyes that had no pupils but were a very light shade of lavender, a Konahoa headband around her neck, a dark purple and light purple jacket, with blue slacks just like Naruto's, and to finish it off black sandals. Almost the same pattern huh. A little hint of a blush could be seen on her fair skin as her eyes moved to look at Naruto, who was shaking his head and moving away from the destroyed tree.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't know you where there, but it was the only way I could get him up," Sakura replied with a small smile on her face.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Naruto called over still rubbing his head. "Geez Sakura-chan, can't I sleep with out you doing that?"

"Not when we have a mission. Kakashi-sensei, for once, is waiting for us. Sadly it is only a C-rank mission so it wont be tough. Anyway, sensei is at the gate waiting. Get what you need and get down there." Sakura finished and left the two shinobi standing there. Naruto just sighed and rolled his eyes. That's when he noticed that Hinata was standing there, and not blushing normally as she does.

"Oh hey there Hinata. I didn't see you there," he greeted with one of his famous giant smiles. Hinata's face flared up to its regular cherry color at his greeting.

"H-h-hi N-Naruto-kun, I-I didn't m-mean to interrupt you t-two.." She stuttered avoiding his blue eyes and trying not to faint nor blush more than what she was doing.

"Oh you didn't interrupt us. She was the one who interfered with my sleeping but oh well can't be helped. Anyways sorry to do this Hinata but as you know I am need. Got to show what the future Hokage can do." He gave the smile again and bolted towards the gate where he met up with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

Chapter end.

**Okay, that is it for the first chapter. To clear a few things this is set after they met Sasuke. I just want to try and tell a possibility in the story line. So if you don't like it then ok. Leave feed back please. It helps. I will try and get the next chapter written so please be patient! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I don't own Naruto. I say that so no one asks. If you ask ,you are a dumb ass**

Okay just FYI each chapter will be based on a different person. Well Naruto and Hinata really. It will be from there perspective in third person. Soon, I hope, the action will start kicking in once I get everything laid out. When the action kicks in the rating will most likely be close to mature. I want to be descriptive so yeah.

Also I am going to try and have a chapter up every week. So please be patient.

Chapter 2: A wondering Mind that rewards with Ramen 

Hinata just stood there watching her life long crush rush off with the endless energy that made him, him. She sighed in an all most depressing way. Her she just got enough courage to try to see Naruto and maybe talk to him alone. In the past, she recalls, it had been some type of circumstance that placed them together with people around or alone but in an awkward way. But she looked back on those as some of the best days she had. Ever since he deafened her against Neji with words at the Chunin Exam. Another sigh escaped making her curvy frame slump a bit.

"So still haven't told him huh?" a familiar voice said softly behind her. Hinata turned around, surprised that some one was standing there. Alas it was only Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun. I thought you were on a walk?" Hinata answered in a normal tone. No stuttering, no weak sounding voice. That would hint that she herself has come to terms on standing for ones self it would seem.

"Yeah I was, and I ended up here." Kiba smiled. "I also wanted to see how Sakura was going to wake up Naruto. Gave me a good laugh." A chuckle escaped his big grin. "It's a good thing he's used to that, other wise I think he would have died. That or she just held back on her strength. Oh well. I also wanted to see if you got anywhere with that idiot yet. Oh well. I'll see ya later," Kiba called out, running away with Akamaru in toll. Hinata half glared half stared at the diminishing Kiba. No matter what he always found time to tease her, no matter what, but she knew that he didn't mean harm by it.

"Although," Hinata began, "It seems like I have the worst timing when I try to talk to Naruto." Hinata began walking back towards the center on Konahoa deep in thought. She knew he said that in his memory dream state but why would he remember that? Those words, that she herself couldn't hear, but were told later on, "I vow to win." She could feel her face intensify with heat due to her blushing at those few words. Words that to any one else would seem insignificant. Not a big deal to common people, but to her, someone who through every chance she got tried again and again to change. Even in the smallest way, she tried he damndest, and it seemed that no one saw. No one acknowledged her in that way. Only saw a weakling in one of the strongest clans in Konahoa. Those words sparked hope inside her. Out of everyone she knew who was watching, only he said those words in a way to defend her. Even after helping Hinata to keep fighting against an opponent of great skill, a prodigy in her clan, he vowed to win for him and her. Hinata shook her head trying to stop thinking about it. All it was doing was making her face light up like a read light bulb. Hinata looked at her surroundings to get a clue to where in the city she was at. A faint smile flashed on her face, due to the fact that she had walked straight to Ichiraku Ramen. Ever since Naruto left for those three years, Hinata had found her self eating here for those years. As if to fill that empty void in that time.

"My body takes me where my heart leads me. No wonder father was a little upset when he found out my feelings about Naruto. After all I get that from him .Enough of this thinking, ramen sounds good right now." She told her self entering the little shop. Ayame was behind that counter with her back towards the few customers that where there. Hinata took her seat and made a little noise to alert Ayame that a customer was there. She turned around and saw Hinata sitting there patiently.

"After noon Hinata-same. The usual?" Ayame asked out of respect.

"Ayame-san, please don't say sama to me. You know I don't really like that." Hinata said in a little irritated voice.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I just say that so if your father was around and heard me call you chan, I wouldn't get scolded. Now one bowl of Pork Ramen coming up!" Ayame declared with energy. She got to work leaving Hinata to think of the blonde haired boy again. A few minuets later Ayame sat the bowl in front of Hinata, looked around at the other customer and then began to talk to the Hyuga heir. "So how long where you thinking about Naruto before you came in here?"

Hinata almost choked on the ramen she was eating. Am I really that easy to read? She wondered. "H-how did you know Ayame-san?"

"Oh you had that look in your eyes that basically said body is her but the mind is thinking of some one. That and you were still glowing." Ayame answered with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry about. Besides I think it's cute. Someone has to care for that never ending energy ninja, in a more than best friend way."

"I know, I know. I need to tell him. I've been trying to do that, but..."

"But?"

"Every time I get the chance or I get close to him someone comes out of the blue and messes it up. But when I do get the chance, and I start talking, I get so nervous and can't think strait. It's like when I saw him for the first time in three years. I fainted two times in a row. According to Kiba-kun that was a new record." Hinata explained. She took another bite of her ramen so Ayame could register all of what she said.

"Well that would dampen a good plan. But you know your luck might actually start to change soon Hinata."

"What makes you say that?

"Oi Ayame-chan, I would like two bowls Pork Ramen!" a familiar voice ordered right behind Hinata. The inside of Hinata squirmed at the sound of the voice. She knew that voice. No one had to tell her who's it was. Hinata looked over at the now sitting Naruto, who was right beside her, with a grin on his face.

**Okay second chapter done. I know I know, where's the romance, the blood, the guts, that whatever. I am working on it. Right know I don't really know how I am going to steer this fan fic in the direction for kick assness, but I am working on it. I just kinda wanted to but what kinda goes through Hinata's mind a little. Oh yeah just to clear something up, if it needs cleared, Hinata and Ayame have become good friends in the three years that Naruto was gone. I just wanted to put the there just incase some one didn't get it.**

I would like to thank Rose Tiger for leaving a comment. That helps me write another one. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again just to put it out; I don't own Naruto. If I did, well I would have the net.**

**Sorry for the long delay. I lost internet at my house so I have been forced to rely on other means of posting the rest of the story till I get the net back.** **Now I give you the third chapter.**

Chapter 3:

Naruto couldn't wait to get back to Konoha to get some ramen. The mission was easy and sucked at the same time. Nothing fun happened so of course he was bored out of his mind. Once his foot crossed the large oak doors, everyone saw him bolt to the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Just thinking of the ramen was making him drool so whipping it off he declared his order, entering the small yet homey restaurant. "Oi Ayame-chan, I would like two bowls Pork Ramen!"

"Right away Naruto-kun!" Ayame responded with a smile making the order to their number one customer. Naruto smiled to himself. What ever happened a bowl of ramen always seemed to make him smile. He could never quite figure out why, but he didn't care. If he had ramen he would survive. He settled down to a customer who was already eating her ramen in silence. Something about her caught Naruto's curiosity while a familiar. His eyes wondered over and was quite surprised to see the Hyuga heir eating ramen.

"Whoa Hinata! I didn't know you ate here. That's pretty cool!" He couldn't help but smile while saying that. Hinata stiffened slightly and a tinge of red colored her fair cheeks. Naruto cocked any eyebrow at her reactions. He always wondered why she went red and seemed timid around him. Of course to everyone it seemed like they knew why and gave him a look that told him he should know. Well he knows he isn't the smartest ninja but he could always figure small stuff out. He just never really liked to point it out. Something about acting stupid and making his friends laugh made it worth that tiny bit of humiliation.

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun. I take it your mission went good." Hinata replied actually looking him in the eyes for a few seconds before darting away.

"Yeah I guess. It was too easy for a C-rank mission and I was bored out of my mind. God, Sai or Sakura could have handled it by themselves if they wanted to. Sure we were attacked but they were lame compared to other missions." Naruto admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Here you go Naruto-kun. Your usual. You want me to make another bowl yet or wait?"

"Another one of course." The smile zipped across his face just as fast as his hands grabbed the chopsticks and scarfed the food down. He put down the bowl with satisfaction and herd a little chuckle escape Hinata. He looked over in a quizzical look. "Did I do something funny or do I have something on me face?"

"Oh no. I-it's nothing like that. I-it's just that the way you acted was quit comical in a good way. It's as if you show your true side when it comes to ramen." Hinata answered a little more red in the face. Naruto just stared into her lavender eyes amazed at the complement.

"Well thanks, but what do you mean 'true side'?" Naruto asked and noticed that she got a look of worry on her face and kinda fidgeted in her seat.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. I-I-I was....was..."

"Hey hey, calm down. I didn't take it in the wrong way. So just take a couple of breaths and say what you want to say." Hinata just looked at him in an astonished way. He didn't act like an idiot in that situation. Hinata spotted a faint smile on Ayame's face as she put another bowl in front of Naruto. He too noticed it. _So something is going on. I got to figure it out. _Naruto thought to himself, eating the bowl of ramen in record time again. He put the bowl down and looked over at Hinata who seemed to have calmed down a bit but not quite. An idea clicked in his head and another smile greeted the Hyuuga who's eyes were looking over at different intervals. "Hey Hinata, you busy right now?"

Hinata was taken back on the sudden question but still found her voice, "N-no. Why?"

"Good. Take a walk with me." Naruto answered standing up and putting money down on the table. He saw that Hinata was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Naruto-kun, you gave me more than what the bill was." Ayame said handing over the excess money.

"No I didn't Ayame-chan. I paid for Hinata's too."Ayame looked surprised but had a smile that told him that he won points in her book. He didn't understand the smile but he figured he would find out sometime. "You coming Hinata?" Naruto asked looking back at her in which she was still sitting. She seemed to snap back to reality and exit the ramen shop.

"So where are we going?" She wondered out loud. Naruto noted that her voice held a little excitement to it and she didn't stammer. Another thing that made him wonder a question that was brewing in his mind for a long time.

"No were in particular. Just thought you could clear your mind to answer the question, That and there wont be people to over her you say it." Naruto noticed that Hinata had a look of awe in her eyes at that thought.

"I'll try to answer...but I-I you know might not be able..." She answered a little feebly.

"If not then you can tell me some other time but we can still take a little walk and talk. So lets go." Naruto answered and started walking with Hinata walking beside him. Of all the ninja's that he worked with he realized he never really did talk to Hinata as much as the other kunoichi. Then again the only kunoichis he really talks to is Sakura, Grandma Tsunade, and Shizune. They walked around looking at what Konoha had to offer to strangers and vendors of all sorts. Then they found themselves at one of the many training grounds for the shinobi. Here Naruto stopped and just looked at the grounds and the small stream that cut through it.

"Is there something wrong Natuto-kun?" Hinata asked looking a little concerned.

"Oh nothing is wrong. I just figured this place is a nice place for you to relax. There is virtually no one around. And to tell the truth, I my self kinda like it here. I can watch the stream go by as if it self has no care in the world. Not many people know that about me. That is another reason I like to be up in trees. I can see quite a bit of streams and small rivers. Hence why I am found sleeping in trees." Naruto confessed starring at the slow moving glimmering water flow. He walked over to the bank and sat down on the green grass as if he had done it many time's before.

"I find that interesting. I sometimes saw you do that and wondered why." Hinata responded sitting next to him. All those years off watching him train by himself and looking at the water. She always wondered.

"You are the only one who knows I do this. That makes you a little more special." Her face flared up to her cherry red color at his words. He found him scratching the back of his head again. "Sorry didn't mean to-"

"No it's alright." Hinata interjected, quickly over coming her nerves for now. "I think I can tell you the answer to the question Naruto-kun."

**End Chapter.**

**Yeah yeah yeah. Hate me for that. I wanted to have her answer and say it through her mind. You know let the readers know. I have other Chapters writen and I will get those up as soon as I can. I am sorry for the delay. Any who thanks for reading this chapter and hopefully in the others you will see some fighting or something. **


	4. Chapter 4

OK people I am back for good this time. I have a new computer and now starting to write. I should have a story up every week to every two weeks

Again I sure as hell don't own Naruto. If I did I don't think I would be sitting here waiting to go to work. Here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4 An Answer

In the back of Hinata's mine she kept on repeating that this is a dream. I can not be here sitting next to Naruto on one of the many training fields watching the flowing water pass by. But she knew it wasn't a dream. She knew that there was a different side to Naruto that a lot to almost no one saw, and she was the first to see. However she still needed to answer the question that he asked of her which made her nervous to the point that she wanted to fain, or run away, but it seemed that the walk with Naruto actually calmer her pretty well. Well enough to actually sit next to and look at him with out being embarrassed. In that time she knew she had the answer and was able to tell him what she had observed. I think I can tell you the answer to the question Naruto-kun.

"Wow that was pretty quick!" Naruto said with excitement and a genuine smile on his face. He repositioned himself so that he was sitting towards Hinata so she had all of his attention.

"Sorry if it might seem lame but it is something that I have noticed all these years," She took a breath trying to calm her racing heart that just decided to pump like there was no tomorrow. "When you are with other people, even the ones you call your friends, it seems to be a barrier between the interactions of you and anyone else. Like you have to do that so no one can really see and feel what you are feeling and thinking, However when it comes to something that you truly like to do, like training,eating ramen, to sitting in tree looking at the many streams, that barrier is gone. There is nothing but a pure sense of calm and relaxation. Peace would be a better term," Hinata explained all the while her face growing brighter and she could feel it. But she also noticed that Naruto was struck to the core by this explanation.

"Whoa...wait. How did you observe all of this from me eating one bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked in a state of questioning awe.

"Well....I...uh....the thing is......" Now or never Hinata she said to her self and began to explain everything very very fast. "I have been watching you this whole time to the point that I would know where you would be and where you train! I liked to watch and cheer you on in the shadows so you wouldn't find me, even though I so wanted to talk to you, be with you, be near you! All this time since I entered the ninja academy i have always looked up to you and watched you! You always made me feel better no matter how much I had to suffer at home and by myself! Feeling the eyes on me all because I didn't stand up to my father's expectations! Every time I saw you I would get this feeling that I can make it through it! That I too can become better than what I was! I saw that you felt pain that no one, no matter how they tried, would never know what it was like!" Tears started to run down her face as she just let everything out, hoping that he would understand and not think bad about her. She prayed to God that the one person that she loved wouldn't not think she was horrible for saying all this. "Even I wouldn't and that hurts me to think that I know you on a different scale than almost everyone in this village and I can't get close to you! The only ones who seem to get close to you are Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun, The Fifth, and Kakashi-sensei! Even then you still hide your pain no matter how close you get to them! Even Sakura! For ignoring your feelings for you! That in itself had put you in pain! I'm.....I'm....sorry Naruto-kun! Sorry that you had to go through all that and only find peace in training, ramen, and the water flow! I truly am sor-!!" She was cut off as warm arms wrapped around her embracing her in a hug that he never felt in her life. The tears increased as all barriers that she put in place, crashed down.

"It is okay Hinata. There is no need for you to cry. To think that you would see all of this and not needing to use your Byakugan! To tell you the truth I am at a loss for words right now." Naruto answered. Hinata could feel his kindness through his words and realized that there wasn't a barrier between them right now. He let his deference down! She did something that she never thought she could do in her entire life. For this more tears streaked down her face and soaked into Naruto's jacket. She didn't want to cry but she didn't know why more were coming out. She was lost in her own thoughts when his voice pushed those away in a flash and brought her back to the now. "Are you feeling better Hinata?" Naruto asked pulling away just a bit so he could see Hinata's face.

"Yes, thank you Naruto-kun. I feel a lot better than I have in a very long time. Thank you!" Hinata said very happily whipping away the tears that she shed. She could feel that she changed a little more deep with in her self and in return became a little stronger too. She couldn't help but smile at that fact and that Naruto gave her a hug. Not just a hug to her but one that she wanted to have and wanted to stay in. She looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and saw that he too was smiling in a very gentle way. As she stared something was telling her to go for it. What that it was she didn't quite know but her body sure as hell knew for it started getting closer to him. "Naruto there is something I want to do while I still have the courage to do...." She told him trailing of as her lips where getting ever so close to his. She could tell that Naruto was caught off guard but didn't plan to move. In her mind she could her every fiber of her being say land the kiss, your first kiss on the one you love. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and face as they were a few centimeters away!

"THERE YOU TWO ARE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs riding atop of Akamaru heading straight for the two.

In Hinata's mind one word shouted through out her body. DAMN!!!

End Chapter 4

I know you have to hate me. There was some good things going and it all has to end and be interrupted. Oh well its the perk of being the writer. Next chapter though is a mission with only Naruto and Hinata on it. I wonder if anything will happen? 


End file.
